Mitsubishi ELEMOTION
Mitsubishi ELEMOTION is a series of elevator modernization solutions provided by Mitsubishi Electric for low to mid-rise buildings and the elevators originally installed by Mitsubishi only. Overview ELEMOTION is the trademark of elevator modernization solution of Mitsubishi Electric which modernize or renew older that are typically 20 to 25 years old or older to give them better performance, functionality and energy efficiency. It is for low to mid-rise buildings. It is a modernization solution which adopts a partial modernization scheme; instead of replacing the entire elevator, major components or equipment are replaced while re-using existing parts that are still usable, thus maintaining renewal expenses at a reasonable level. Major parts that are replaced includes traction machine, controller, door operator and operating fixtures. ELEMOTION was launched in November 2001 and was initially available for the Japanese marketMitsubishi Electric ADVANCE Vol115. It is now available for all markets except North America (which doesn't complied to ASME A17.1)Selecting Available Products (Simplified Chinese version), Mitsubishi Electric Corporation.. Versions *'ELEMOTION': The standard type of elevator modernization which is available worldwide except North America. It was launched in November 2001. *'ELEMOTION+': Modernization solution for older residential elevators. Launched in 2011 and only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+R': Similar to ELEMOTION+. It is based on the Mitsubishi AXIEZ model and it is only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+R2': Only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+ZERO': Modernization solution in which the affected elevator can be used when it is not working with the hybrid control panel. It was launched in December 2016 and only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION+ for Compact4': Modernization solution for Mitsubishi Compact4 residential elevator model. It was launched in June 2012 and only available in Japan. *'ELEMOTION E-Series': Not much is known about this version, but it did exist in SingaporeMilestones. *'ELEMOTION-T': ELEMOTION version by Taiwan Mitsubishi Elevator. Only available in Taiwan. Major components that are replaced and reused Replaced components *Traction machine (replaced into permanent magnet gearless traction machine with redundant braking system, for Unintended Car Movement Protection)Introduced since 2010s. *Control panel *Governor and safeties (by the country code requirement, for Accending Car Overspeed Protection) *Hoisting rope *Landing device *Terminal switch *Door operator *Travelling cable *Signal fixtures (hall and car), etc. Reused components *Elevator car *Car frame *Car and landing door *Guide rail *Buffer *Buffer footing *Jamb *Landing sill, etc. Specs *Traction, with gearless machine with permanent magnet synchronous motor (if the owners choose to replace the old geared machine entirely) **Geared machine from the old elevator, which can be retained instead of replacing it entirely *400-2450 kilograms capacity *0.75-2.5 meters per second speed *Can serves up to 20 floors *Can be equipped with Mitsubishi Emergency Landing Device (MELD) as an option Notable installations Japan *Horidome Nihombashi Hotel, Tokyo *Reiah Hotel Otsu Ishiyama, Kyoto *Hotel Okura Sapporo, Hokkaido (2017) *Susukino Lafiler, Sapporo, Hokkaido Hong Kong, China *Rumsey Street Car Park, Sheung Wan (2003) *Hang Seng North Point Building, North Point (2012) *Cheong Lok Building, Tsuen Wan (2012) *Cheong Yiu Building, Tsuen Wan (2013) *Hung Wo Building, Hung Hom (2015) *East Town Building, Wan Chai (2015) *Fairview Court, North Point (2015) *Goldfield Mansion, North Point (2016) *Tai On Court, Shau Kei Wan (2016) *Morrison Building, Wan Chai (2016-2017) *Overseas Building, Wan Chai (2017) *Star House, Tsim Sha Tsui (2017, only 3 elevators completed) *Argyle Centre, Mong Kok (2017-2019) *Wing Wah Building, Mong Kok (2018) *Kwai Chung Plaza, Kwai Fong (2018, only 3 elevators assigned in this construction) Indonesia Jakarta *Mercure Jakarta Ancol Hotel & Convention Center *Atmajaya University, Pluit *The Jayakarta Hotel Jakarta *Wisma Keiai (2015, car park elevators) *Four Points by Sheraton Jakarta Thamrin (formerly Menara Topas) (2015-2016) *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel (service elevators) *Banyuwangi Sintera Hotel (2018) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital *Oryza Bulog Building *Atmajaya University (Semanggi) *Pondok Indah Hospital (Building A), Pondok Indah (2008) Other cities *Elmi Hotel, Surabaya *Sahid Hotel Gubeng, Surabaya *The Westin Resort Nusa Dua, Bali (only the 4 passenger elevators were modernized) *InterContinental Bali Resort, Bali Other countries *KOMTAR Walk, Georgetown, Penang, Malaysia (2016) *Goldhill Plaza, Singapore (2017, car park elevator) *Concorde Hotel and Shopping Arcade, Singapore (shopping arcade elevators, 2011) *Bedok Court, Singapore (2014) *Muangphol Building, Bangkok, Thailand *Shangri-La Bangkok, Thailand (2017) Trivia *ELEMOTION's theme is "More friendly to people and easy for anyone to use". *ELEMOTION is possibly a successor of the now discontinued GPS-IIIMZ low to mid-rise modernization series. *Most elevators that have been modernized into ELEMOTION would make a different chime sound than the standard chimeModded Mitsubishi Elevators at Westin Resort, Bali (Lift 3 & 4). Some elevators, however, have the standard chime insteadMITSUBISHI Freight Lifts (mod by Taiwan Mitsubishi) Mercure Ancol Hotel JKT (Note: The words "Taiwan Mitsubishi" on the title are incorrect). *There is another modernization series for hydraulic elevators into machine room less elevator in Japan called "EleFine". External links *Mitsubishi Electric: Elevator Modernization *ELEMOTION brochure (Latest Edition) *ELEMOTION brochure (Older Edition, 1) - Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong Co. Ltd. *ELEMOTION brochure (Older Edition, 2) - Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong Co. Ltd. *ELEMOTION (French) - Mitsubishi Elevator France *ELEMOTION+ (Japanese) **ELEMOTION+ plans (Japanese) *ELEMOTION+R2 (Japanese) *ELEMOTION+[ZERO (Japanese)] *ELEMOTION+ for Compact4 (Japanese) *ELEMOTION-T (Chinese) - Taiwan Mitsubishi Elevator Co. **ELEMOTION-T brochure (Chinese) Category:Elevator modernization solutions